zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Nona Kashiwabara
Nona Kashiwabara is one of Hazuki's twin daughters who participated in the First Nonary Game. Background When she was 12 years old, she and her sister Ennea were kidnapped by Cradle Pharmaceutical for their experiment. While Ennea played as a transmitter in Building Q in Nevada, she played as a receiver in the Gigantic, a ship sailing on the Atlantic Ocean. She was accompanied by Aoi Kurashiki, Light Field, Akane Kurashiki and five other unnamed kids, who had to solve puzzles based on the information their siblings sent through the morphogenetic field. The unnamed kids escaped through the last 9 door, but Aoi's, Light's, Akane's and Nona's numbers didn't make a digital root of 9, so they remained in the incinerator, crying for help. She was heard and eventually saved by Seven, as he was a detective at the time and was investigating the disappearances of the children abducted by Cradle Pharmaceutical. The team proceeded to escape through the ventilation system by using a rope made out of bedsheets Seven had found in the cell he woke up in. During their escape, Akane had left the doll given to her by Junpei Tenmyouji and had secretly went back to get it, only to be caught by Gentarou Hongou. Instead of going back with Light, Aoi, and Seven to go get Akane, she rushed through the spiral staircase at Seven's urging. After the group managed to get Akane back, they all escaped via rowboat. Both she and her sister were traumatized by what happened to them and couldn't talk to their mother about it. Eventually, they managed to become like their old selves again, but Hazuki never learned about what had happened during those nine days they were missing. During the Second Nonary Game, her mother was kidnapped instead of her, as she was needed for the Laboratory puzzle. SOIS After the Second Nonary Game occurs, Nona, along with her sister, is recruited by Alice to join the SOIS to fight Free the Soul. Trivia *Her and her sister's names mean nine in Latin. *Her name could be a reference to her number, a 9, however, none of that is revealed. *She is the only person that has a full name that appeared only in the first game and not in the second. *Her full name is only revealed on the Submarine Ending route, during the torture room escape. *She is the only one of the four trapped in the incinerator that wasn't brought back for the second game. However, she didn't return for Akane, meaning that everybody present during her near-incineration was brought back. *Should the Submarine Ending not be achieved before the True Ending, the player is left to speculate about Lotus' participation in the second game. The images of Nona can reveal that, though. *Lotus's real name is "Hazuki", which means "August", the eighth month. Her former husband's name was Ichiro, which means "first son". 8+1=9, which is what both Nona and her sister Ennea's names mean - the number 9. *In the novel, Nona plays a much bigger role. She shares Akane's fate, which is slightly different than in the game. Akane saves Nona from falling off the ship and drowning during Seven's rescue attempt, but this somehow results in both girls existing oddly. They are alive, but seemingly unseen by most people. After the events of the Second Nonary Game, a twenty-one-year-old Nona is finally reunited with her mother. Category:Characters Category:Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors characters Category:Female characters Category:Japanese characters Category:First Nonary Game players Category:Esper Category:SOIS member